Are You Coming Out Of The Closet Yami?
by SetoVegetaYamiLover26
Summary: Yami and his little brother Yugi are chilling at their cottage when Yami sees an attractive man in the cottage across the lake why does he feel drawn to him Yaoi (YYXSK) and other ships It will get lemony
1. The Meeting

This is a fictional story I will be able to update every month or so .Any ideas will be taken into consideration .Any ideas for more fics will also be appreciated .Also even though I wish that I owned these characters I do not own them at all this is just my ideas flowing onto a laptop.

This is Yaoi Male-Male if you do not like the content or are too young then leave this will get Lemony the further along i go. (YYXSK) and maybe some (YYXMI) and definately (YYXYB)(YBXSK)

The Meeting -

Yami was looking across the aqua water. He saw a tall slightly tan man on the other side.

"Yugi?" he said as he turned to his little brother sitting in the lawnchair beside him.

"What is it Bro?" Yugi asked with his innocent eyes.

"Do you know who that cottage belongs to?" Yugi looked across the water as it rippled slightly with the summer breeze.

Yami had'nt met everyone in the area yet because he had a nap while his family introduced themselves to everyone in area his brother looked at him and said

"That's the Kaiba family they are multibillionaire's there is only two of them Mokuba and Seto their parents died a year ago im going over to there tonight for dinner and they invited you the way that looks like Seto over there"

"Thanks Yugi could you go grab me a ?"

Yugi pouted then replied

"Fine"

"Thanks you know i love you!"

Yami said as his little brother ran towards their cottage behind feet were in the pale sand and he fixed his bathing suit it was red with purple strips at the top and thought *Wow i cant wait untill tonight* he had'nt told anyone yet but he was gay he admitted that he liked reading Yaoi Fanfictions. But noone knew.

"Should i tell them?"

he wondered aloud

"Tell who what?"

he heard a voice behind him he turned around and it was his father

"Nothing Dad"

Yami said trying to be as innocent as possible his father raised one eyebrow and said

"We are leaving to the Kaiba's place in a few minutes"

"I'm coming too"

"Alright get your ass dressed then"

His father ruffled his hair as Yami protested for a mintue then walked towards the cottage extremely eager for his visit to the Kaiba's.

MEANWHILE...

"Hey bro!"

Mokuba yelled from the one side of the house. Seto invited the Moto's over for dinner because he wanted to meet and learn more about this guy named Yami because Yugi talked about he alot. He saw that there was this tan guy on the other side of the lake and guessed it was this Yami guy.

"What is it Mokuba?"

Seto asked confused by his excited tone

"The Moto's are here!"

"Alright bring them into the livngroom and entertain them in some way while i go upstairs for a minute"

"Alright Seto"

"Thanks Mokuba now go get them you monkey!"

"Oops i almost forgot about them"

Seto chuckled and went upstairs to get changed he stood on his rock as the waves crashed against it he was thinking about his sexuality and if he should them everyone about still had'nt come up with an answwer to the thought of what could have gone wrong and right about it but he didnt know he changed into a blue/white shirt with the top couple buttons not put on a pair of shorts that were also blue/white and headed downstairs to meet Yami and say hello to his guests.

Me: I think that chapter went well

Bakura: I was'nt even introduced yet!

Marik: Hey stop complaining all the fangirls want is this is (Gestures towards himself)

Yugi: Why do i always have to look cute in these stories?

Me: Because you look adorable

Yugi: Damn my adorablness!

Seto:...ow

Yami: Are you ok Seto?

Me: Anyways... Review Please!

(Sexy and i know it starts playing)

Seto: What the Fuck?

Marik: Shit im getting a call

Bakura: (grabs phone from Mariks hand and chucks it ou the window) stupid cellular devices

(Marik and Bakura start fighting)

Mokuba: Party has just arrived!

Me: SHUT UP OR I STOP THE STORY NOW! please review

(everyone stops and stares at me frightened) 


	2. The Meeting Part 2

Chapter 2 (The Meeting Part 2)

Yami walked into the rather large room he sat on the couch as did his looked around everything in the room looked didn't want to wreak anything. Mokuba and Yugi entertained them by telling jokes that turned into a "dis" off. Yami sat there looking around untill he heard someone behind them say

"Greetings Moto family welcome to the Kaiba Cottage"

when Yami saw Seto his mouth dropped open for a minute or so and then he closed it

"is this?"

*love at first sight* he finished in his head.

"is this what Yami? i presume?"

"is this for real?"

he covered up his sudden outburst and they walked to Kaiba's kitchen for dinner.

(Meanwhile...)

Seto walked into the dining room and he said

"i forgot that two other people will be joining us soon"

Mokuba looked confused

"Remember Mokuba? (Yami) Bakura and Marik were coming also you didnt forget did you?"

"no"

Mokuba tried lying but Seto didn't buy it he gave Mokuba the 'Are you sure' look.

"fine i forgot"

"DING! DONG!" we heard someone yell at the door.

Mokuba ran to the door evading Seto's punishment.

"Damn that kid's fast"

Two people came in with Mokuba leading the way

"come on Bakura please!"

"Damnit Marik im not going to wear your clothes!"

"Guy's stop fighting"

Seto stepped in and he continued.

"Sit down with the Moto family while i grab the dinner from the kitchen"

Seto and Mokuba left for whatever way the kitchen was and Bakura and Marik sat on either side of him. Yugi was beside Marik on Marik's right side.

"I'm Bakura and this is my partner Marik"

"Partner for what?"

Yugi asked.

"Partners in crime"

Yami replied extremely quickly.

"You guys are crimefighters?"

Yami looked at Bakura hoping he would get the hint.

"Yes, We just got back from fighting an evil villian"

Yugi looked wideyed at them.

"What was his name?"

"the TileChanger"

Marik answered

"the tilechanger? what does he do?"

Yugi asked innocently.

"he changes the tiles of your floors"

"Marik..."

Bakura said again warningly.

"how is that evil?"

Yugi asked.

*He asks soooo many questions*

Yami thought.

Mokuba walked in with food in his hands and Seto right behind him.

"so you met Bakura and his partner Marik?"

Mokuba said. Yugi looked horrified.

"Damnit Mokuba!"

Seto screamed at him he continued

"he doesn't know about gays yet!"

"oh! the was stupid"

"no shit Sherlock"

Seto replied.

"I'm okay knowing though"

Yami broke down

"I didn't want you to know that I was GAY!"

END OF CHAPTER 2

Me:(Laughs hysterically while Yami blushes and Marik and Bakura start theifshipping if you know what I mean) Best ending ever!

Mokuba:(looks at Marik and Bakura) Ewww! OMG! (Runs away)

Seto:(Looks at Marik and Bakura) *I wish that was me and Yami*

Yami:(jaw open he sits in the corner looking at the ending)

Me: that was hilarious!"

Yami: no it wasn't

Everyone but Yami: Yes it was!

Me: Please REVIEW AND HELP ME WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Yami: don't she's abusive!

Yugi: I didn't like knowing that (pouts)

Me: (Hugs him tightly)


End file.
